Eventos
by sakura tamiko
Summary: Y todo nos lleva a algo que a veces, no siempre vislumbramos en un principio, y que puede durar para siempre. AU (Shota)


**Un one-shot, que es mas como un conjunto de drabbles, para el concurso de spanish-thorki-fans en Tumblr, y dedicado a Jess, quien con sus porras y su esfuerzo esta historia nació.**

**Esta inspirada directamente de esta imagen:**

post/32160224788/thorki-tumblr-ver-bunk-bed-i-have-enough-sin#Notes

**Y si buscan en el blog de la autora, encontraran otras hermosas y que también me isnpiraron.**

**Espero que les agrade.**

Disclaimer: Los nórdicos (XD) y Stan Lee

Advertencias: Slash

**Eventos.**

**I.**

Frigga saca el tema, es su culpa, porque ¿Quién en su sano juicio, habla sobre el noviazgo de su primogénito a la hora del desayuno?

Nadie, Thor lo sabe, y por ello casi escupe su bebida, Odín le miro y Loki solo se mantenía expectante.

-¡Madre, apenas tengo 15 años, no es como si me fuera a casar!- Frigga le dio una palmada cariñosa en la mejilla, Thor giro los ojos indignado.

-Quince, y según me han dicho las vecinas, no actúas precisamente como un chico de esa edad… ¿Con cuantas chicas has arrasado ya?

Thor le miro, enrojeciendo hasta las orejas, Odín rio con fuerza palmeando orgulloso la espalda de su hijo, pero aun asi, el rubio sin saber exactamente porque se giro abruptamente hacia su hermano, quien seguía igual de silencioso, sin embargo los ojos verdes le observaban detenidamente.

Se le quito el hambre al instante, y aun asi respondió altanero a su madre, haciendo un gesto de niño pequeño y mimado.

-He perdido la cuenta.

Frigga le regaño, por el tono usado y porque no había ninguna duda en su respuesta, a saber cuantas habían caído presas de Thor Odinson, el muchacho guapo que vivía en la casa numero 4, con su melena dorada, y sus ojos azules, su cuerpo que dejo de ser el de un chiquillo, incluso las maduras del vecindario habían caído en su presas de su precoz encanto.

Y sin embargo el único que sabía que era lo que se encontraba detrás de aquella imagen, era el niño mas pequeño, no solo de estatura, sino de edad, que se sentaba frente a él, y que había sufrido un grave cambio en su actitud desde que se descubrió la adopción.

No era que Loki siempre hubiera sido muy hablador, pero siempre buscaba la forma de demostrar, muy a su manera, su cariño y admiración ante Frigga y aun mas ante Odín, después de que se supo la verdad, todo aquello pareció colapsar poco a poco, y ahora Thor tenia la sensación de que, ni siquiera él podría acercarse lo suficiente a Loki.

Terminaron su desayuno, y el castigo que impuso Frigga por su actitud de "semejante cinismo" fue el practicar de nuevo piano, lo cual a Thor le aburría hasta la muerte.

Loki era el artístico, él era el deportista. Loki era el que se mantenía en una esquina con un libro entre las manos, Thor era quien llamaba la atención por su simpatía genuina. Ambos tan distintos entre si, y sin embargo, lograban encajar de manera natural.

El instrumento, se encontraba en el despacho amplio de Odín, Thor entro y se encontró con la figura de su hermano delicada y pequeña, sentado a un lado del pianoforte, observando con interés la partitura inicial del "Piano Concerto 1" de Tchaikovsky.

Thor entro resignado a su destino, cerro la puerta y la mirada de Loki se poso en el.

-Madre me pidió que supervisara…

A veces Thor creía que Loki era el hijo de quince y él, el de 12 años.

-¿No se supone que yo debería vigilarte a ti?- Loki se incorporo y le indico que se acercara, blandiendo las hojas frente a él.

-Yo no soy el idiota que no sabe tocar "Por Elisa", y sin embargo, se vuelve experto en arte de flirtear.

-¿Te he dicho que hablas como un extraterrestre?- Thor miraba atento a Loki, quien se sonrojo por el comentario, y evito la mirada celeste.

-¿Yo te digo acaso, lo estúpido que eres?

-Si… si lo haces- Loki le miro enojado, y estampo las hojas en el pecho que empezaba a tomar forma, Thor rio y sujeto la pequeña muñeca.- Vamos, Loki, es una broma…

-Si no terminas hoy a la perfección la pieza, le diré a mama y estarás otro día encerrado.

Thor hizo un puchero, Loki le ignoro, pero algo se le ablandaba en los verdes ojos cuando el rubio hacia aquello.

-Tú no me acusarías… ¿Verdad?

-Si tocas aunque sea los primeros dos minutos correctamente, en ese caso, no, no lo haría.

Thor sonrió ampliamente, abrazo el pequeño y delgado cuerpo estrechándole contra el suyo. Cuando Loki se revolvió argumentando que ya era suficiente, Thor le dejo ir, con una tonta sonrisa en el rostro, Loki nunca entendía porque siempre pasaba lo mismo cuando le abrazaba.

-¿Y bien?- La perfilada ceja de Loki se alzaba expectante, a veces Thor olvidaba por la forma en como se comportaba, que su hermano era a penas un niño.

El rubio se encamino al banco, y se posiciono, observo con aburrimiento la partitura y comenzó el ritmo que el creía era el correcto, no llevaba ni diez notas, cuando Loki le interrumpió.

-Te has equivocado, vuelve a empezar.

Thor le miro enojado, pero sabiendo que tendría que hacerlo tarde o temprano comenzó de nuevo, siempre con el mismo resultado. Paso media hora antes de que Loki se diera por vencido y le gritara a Thor que se apartara.

-¡Fíjate como lo hago!- Thor asintió, trataba de reprimir una risa genuina, sabia que Loki siempre se desesperaba cuando notaba la "incompetencia" del rubio, pero lo que el menor no sospechaba era que todo era una treta. Thor siempre se aburría tocando piano, pero no cuando era Loki quien se encontraba ejecutando la melodía, un acto hipnotizante, y que provocaba diversas sensaciones.

Thor había besado a muchas chicas desde que descubrió como meter la lengua en una boca ajena, le encantaba sentir como poco a poco ellas se derretían con un gesto que el consideraba simple e insípido, mas para demostrar su hombría, que porque en realidad lo disfrute. En ese instante absorto en el gesto pacifico de su hermano, no pudo evitar un deseo que nacía desde el fondo de su subconsciente, mientras Loki terminaba de interpretar la melodía, Thor se preguntaba a que sabrían aquellos finos labios rosados.

**II.**

Diciembre llega tan insoportablemente frio que Thor, que nunca usa suéter, se ve vistiendo uno, no precisamente grueso, pero para él ya era un sacrificio el simple hecho de portarlo, Loki por el contrario, siempre estaba enfundado por miles de prendas, en aquellos inviernos Thor piensa que es algo increíble el que Loki camine con semejante peso encima.

Una camiseta, una camisa encima, un chaleco, un suéter, una chamarra encima de ese suéter, y por si no fuera poco, una bufanda que daba interminables vueltas por su cuello delgado, aun asi, tiene el descaro de estornudar.

Thor esta preocupado por el, pero no se le acerca porque su orgullo lo impide, tiene un mes hablando con esa chica Sigyn, una de su mismo salón, y que, curiosamente vivía cerca de su casa, era francamente insoportable.

Con todos sus "Loki esto", "Loki aquello", Thor a veces sentía la necesidad de golpearla, y que quede claro que nunca, nunca antes Thor Odinson había querido golpear a una fémina.

Y toda la culpa la tiene Loki, ese hermano suyo que pone ESA sonrisa cuando la niña se acerca a él, y se sientan juntos en la hora del descanso, y la fea niña (En realidad era muy bonita) dice algo y es cuando Thor nota como Loki ríe, bajo y casi invisible.

Es culpa de Loki, que Thor sienta aquello en el pecho, una especie de dolor sordo, quiere zarandearlo para que quite aquella sonrisa, pero se traga el coraje, que no sabe de donde viene.

-Hey Thor- Tony le llama la atención, Thor se da cuenta que ha gastado la mitad de su tiempo cuidando a su hermano menor, el castaño le alza una ceja, como señalando una dirección- Esa chica, ¿la ves?- Thor asintió, una preciosa rubia al otro lado de la mesa- No te ha dejado de ver desde que nos sentamos, ¿verdad Steve?

Otro rubio asintió distraídamente, estaba platicando con uno de sus compañeros de física, Tony frunció el ceño, pero enfoco su atención de nuevo en su amigo.

-La conozco, se llama Sif, va a hacer una fiesta por su cumpleaños, hoy en la noche, en su casa, apuesto que le encantaría que fueras.

-¿Ahora eres mi cupido?

-Es mi deber de amigo, ya sabes, llevarte por el camino del bien.

Una risa femenina, y Thor vuelve a observar como Sigyn abraza a Loki enternecida por algo que dijo, porque Thor bien sabe cuan adorable puede ser su hermano.

-Espera… ¿Tú crees que Loki y Sigyn son novios?

Tony observa distraídamente, Steve sin embargo pone atención, ya ha terminado su conversación con Bruce y le llama la atención la forma en que Thor procura a Loki.

-Si, no, yo que se. Dime, ¿iras a la fiesta?

-No lo se… Mis papás están de viaje, regresaran pasado mañana, y no puedo dejar a Loki solo.

-Vamos Thor, Sif esta realmente emocionada con la idea de que TÚ estés en su "gloriosa" fiesta.

Thor estaba meditando cuando sonó la campana, como siempre observo que Loki se levantara y se fuera al salón, Thor nunca le había dicho que lo seguía solo para ver si llegaba bien, Loki lo hubiera golpeado, o le hubiera dejado de hablar. Estaba justo dando la vuelta en una esquina por donde Loki se había metido, cuando miro como, mas adelante, una Sigyn sonrojada, posaba sus labios sobre los de un sorprendido Loki.

Thor no supo porque se giro abruptamente, dirigiéndose a su salón de clases, sentía la cabeza explotar, todo su cuerpo vibraba por una ira que antes había desconocido, entro algo tarde a clases, y cuando Tony le pregunto por tercera vez sobre la fiesta, Thor escupió un "Si" iracundo.

Tony no le pregunto nada mas, su mejor amigo de repente se había convertido en la representación misma de la furia.

**III.**

_He said I'm gonna buy a gun and start a war__  
__If you can tell me something worth fighting for__  
__Oh and I'm gonna buy this place, that's what I said__  
__Blame it upon a rush of blood to the head_

El dinero, Thor lo sabía, estaba escondido en una pequeña ranura arriba de la alacena. Había descubierto a Odín cuando tenía a penas 10 años, contando una cantidad considerable de dinero, y pidiéndole a Frigga que lo pusiera en el "escondite".

Llego de mal humor a la casa, Loki no lo había esperado a la hora de salida, provocando esa horrible sensación al principio de su estomago. Subió a la habitación que compartían porque según Frigga, Loki seguía siendo un niño, y que mejor que durmiera en la misma habitación de su hermano mayor, por si algo pasaba.

Entro y le vio acomodando sus cosas para el día siguiente, esta vez sin los montones de ropa, con un suéter demasiado holgado que le hacia ver mas pequeño de lo que en realidad era, cuando Loki ni siquiera miro a Thor, este empezó a preguntarse si algo iba mal con ellos, hacia unos meses que su hermano se comportaba asi con el, y tenia miedo de haberlo ofendido sin notarlo.

-¿Por qué no me esperaste?

Loki abrió una libreta, hojeando distraído.

-No salías, y yo no iba a esperar hasta que te desocuparas.

Thor aventó la mochila a una esquina.

-Sabes que mientras mamá y papá estén fuera, yo estoy a cargo, te dije que me esperaras.

Por fin, el menor le dirigió una mirada fugaz, a penas y las orbes se cruzaron con los ojos azules de Thor.

-No me paso nada, la escuela esta cerca, no tengo porque estar obligado a tu compañía.

Aquellas palabras fueron como un golpe bajo para Thor, quien se irguió, con una ventaja que solo la estatura le otorgaba, se acercó a grandes zancadas, Loki permanecía apacible, a Thor le dieron ganas de golpearlo, solo para saber si en verdad era su hermano, o alguna persona desconocida.

-He dicho que mientras nuestros padres no estén, TÚ me tienes que obedecer.

-No quiero seguir discutiendo contigo, tengo tarea. Sigyn vendrá mas tarde…-Thor estaba a punto de gritar, cuando la fría mirada verde de su hermano lo atravesó- No estoy pidiendo tu permiso, mamá no se enfada si es por trabajos, asi que no tienes por qué hacerlo tú.

Antes de que le pudiera responder, Loki salía de la habitación, dejando a Thor a punto de romper algo. Necesitaba despejarse, nunca había sido bueno controlando sus emociones, pero antes jamás tenía que hacerlo con Loki.

Bajo las escaleras tiempo después, con una ropa diferente, y su chaqueta puesta, aun faltaba algo, asi que acudió a la cocina, donde Loki tomaba agua distraído, cuando entro, este le miro de arriba abajo.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Necesito un favor- El menor frunció el ceño, algo descolocado por el rudo tono de voz que utilizo Thor.

-¿Papá y mamá te dieron permiso de salir hoy?

-Hay una fiesta, a penas me entere hoy, no les pude avisar.

-Tienes el teléfono del hotel…

-No les quiero avisar, Loki- Una delgada ceja oscura se elevo, los ojos mirándole confundidos.

-No te cubriré, si eso es lo que quieres.

-Ellos no lo sabrán si tú no se los dices, lo que quiero es dinero.

-¿Sabes que estas hablando con el hijo menor, que no tiene dinero porque nunca le dan mesada?

-Esta arriba de la alacena.

Una luz se encendió en el fondo de los pensamientos de Loki.

-Hay muchas sillas Thor, toma una y súbete, eres alto, apuesto que llegar hasta tu propósito no te costara mucho.

-El punto es…- Thor se recargo en el refrigerador, por un momento parecían de nuevo los hermanos que últimamente habían dejado de ser- Es un hueco muy pequeño, y me temo que no podre sacarlo de allí, pero tu…- Se acercó hasta Loki, quien le observaba sorprendido, seguramente porque no pensaba que Thor fuera a desafiar el destino, el rubio tomo las manos y las compara con las suyas, realmente eran muy pequeñas, Loki bufo y se separo.

-No, no te ayudare.

Entonces Thor sonrió malicioso, capturando el brazo delgado.

-Entonces estaré contigo cuando la chiquilla venga, y no te aseguro un buen comportamiento de mi parte.

Loki sabia que estaba diciendo la verdad, por lo que le miro molesto, y zafándose del agarre, arrastro una silla hasta la alacena, subió bajo la atenta mirada celeste y se estiro todo lo que pudo, preguntándole a Thor sobre la ubicación, este le orientaba con señas, Loki realmente debía hacer un esfuerzo, porque aun era muy pequeño, lo suficiente como para tener que ponerse de puntillas para disminuir un poco la distancia entre el y su hermano mayor.

Pronto, y por el rostro de Loki, Thor supo que había encontrado el dinero, saco la pequeña mano con un fajo de billetes y le aventó cuatro al rubio, para después volver a meterlo en su lugar.

-¡Gracias!- Mientras Loki le miro mal, estaba colocando los jarrones que había arriba de la alacena, cuando se le ocurrió preguntar.

-Por cierto, ¿de quien es la fiesta?

-Una amiga, se llama Sif.

Loki reprimió lo que le quería decir a su hermano, pero frunció los labios, de repente era hielo puro.

-Bien, vete ya, ¿no se te hace tarde?

Thor le miro sorprendido.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-¡Nada! Vete, Sigyn llega en poco tiempo…- Rehuyó la mirada celeste, tratando de calmarse, pero Thor también se había enfadado por el comentario.

-¡¿Y porque quieres que me vaya tan pronto?! ¡¿Harán algo, es tu novia verdad?!

-¡Que demonios, no lo es, y si lo fuera no te lo diría, vete ya!

-Tú no puedes tener novia Loki…

El menor le dirigió una mirada iracunda, bajo de la silla y se encaro a él, mirándole hacia arriba, la ventaja que tenia Thor por su repentina madurez era demasiada. El dedo índice se impacto en su pecho, acusador.

-¿Oh, y tu si? ¡Deja de tratarme como a un niño pequeño! ¡Ni siquiera somos hermanos! ¡Deja de decirme que debo y que no debo hacer!

-¡Eres un niño y si eres MI hermano!- Thor le agarro de los huesudos hombros zarandeándolo, los ojos verdes le miraban indignados, y pronto se llenaron de lagrimas- No, espera… no llores…

-Suéltame, ya... ya lárgate a tu maldita fiesta…

Thor no se movió, miraba como Loki trataba de aguantar el llanto, tratando de recomponer esa postura fría, impropia de un niño, ¿Dónde había quedado el hermano que se abrazaba a él y daba rienda suelta a las lágrimas que corrían como cascadas salinas?

-¡VETE!

El fuerte empujón hizo que Thor reaccionara, molesto tomo la chaqueta y salió rápido de la cocina, al poco rato y después de un fuerte portazo se encontraba rumbo a la casa de Steve, tratando de esfumar la imagen de aquellos grandes ojos llorando.

**IV.**

_I´m sober now for 3 whole months, it´s one accomplishment that you helped me with_

_The one thing that always tore us apart is the one thing I won´t touch again_

_In a sick way I want to thank you for holding my head up late at night._

La música estaba muy buena, el ambiente era muy bueno, Sif besaba muy bien, él estaba bien, ¿verdad?

No, Thor no lo estaba, porque la música en realidad no era tan buena, ni el ambiente ni los besos de Sif, en primer lugar, ¿Por qué estaba allí?

Porque Tony le convenció… Mentira, él se dejo llevar por un impulso.

¿Seguiría Loki enojado? Sif le ofrece alcohol de contrabando, ¿desde cuando empezó a tomar?

Desde que se creyó a si mismo un hombre.

¿Loki estará muy enfadado? Se toma la cerveza dando grandes tragos, sabe extraña, pero tal vez sea el efecto de las otras botellas que ya bebió. Se siente mas ligero, repentinamente todo se vuelve gracioso y nada es malo, el mundo es mejor asi, raro, abstracto.

¿Loki estará a esas horas aun con la chiquilla esa? Besa a Sif, o ambos se besan, o ninguno se besa, ya no esta seguro que lo que siente en los labios sea un beso, siente algo húmedo, entonces si es un beso…

N siquiera sabe lo que la tal Sigyn iría a hacer a su casa, ¿no lo pudieron hacer en la escuela?, tiene ganas de irse, el sonido retumba en su cabeza como un eco, un eco que se convierte en la voz exaltada de Loki.

"_¡Ni siquiera somos hermanos!"_

No, no lo son, esa es la verdad, y no importa cuanto les duela a ambos, el pasado no se puede cambiar.

-Lo siento Sif, me tengo que ir…- Suena mas raro, su voz se distorsiona, la chica le mira decepcionada, esperaba algo mucho mas prometedor del chico estrella de la escuela, por lo menos un buen manoseo en un lugar apartado, pero no, Thor Odinson desaparece por la puerta, es de madrugada y un chico de cabello dorado se balancea mientras camina por las calles débilmente iluminadas. Es una fortuna que la mayoría de sus compañeros de escuela vivan cerca. Camina y el viento de madrugada le da en la cara, aclarando un poco, muy poco, el torbellino que es su mente.

Llega mucho mas tarde de lo que pudo haber llegado sobrio, trata de no hacer ruido pero trastabilla con sus propios pies y tira un retrato, el eco resuena por toda la sala, Thor ríe bajito, y se dirige arriba, a su cuarto, al cuarto de ambos.

Esta a punto de caerse tres veces en las escaleras, pero se sostiene fuerte del pasamanos de madera y trata de que no se escuchen sus risas ahogadas.

Tiene unas repentinas nauseas, siente arcadas y corre al baño, abre la tapa del retrete y empieza a expulsar todo lo que comió, y lo que no comió en el día, es un doble esfuerzo, es sostenerse y el de sujetarse el cabello algo largo y que le da arriba de los hombros, se recuerda mentalmente por qué odia tomar, otra arcada y se inclina, es entonces cuando siente unos dedos, un tacto suave en su cuello y que le sostiene el cabello por el, ayudándolo.

No tiene que pensar mucho, aun tiene un rayo de conciencia en su atolondrada mente. Loki de seguro tiene esa cara que pone cuando le molesta algo, y aun asi, siente el tacto gentil cuando recoge unas hebras que se zafaron, rebeldes de su agarre, pronto y sin nada mas que vomitar, Thor jala la cadena, y se incorpora, respirando con dificultad, ve como Loki abre las pequeñas ventanas para que se ventile la habitación y se avergüenza de su comportamiento.

"_Gran ejemplo Thor, le das un ejemplo tan digno a Loki…"_

El menor se acerca, tiene la pijama puesta, aquella de tonos verdes que le cubre todo, al contrario de Thor, que duerme con una camiseta y boxers, le tiende una mano y en sus ojos ya no queda nada del enojo pasado, Thor extiende la suya, y Loki le ayuda a incorporarse.

-Toma un baño, apestas.

Thor ríe, poco a poco sus neuronas comienzan a realizar correctamente su trabajo, asiente y se comienza a desvestir, Loki se gira y de espaldas le dice que le traerá ropa. Se baña rápido, sintiendo como los efectos del alcohol disminuyen aun más, sale y ve la ropa sobre la mesita en donde colocan las toallas limpias, se cambia y cepilla sus dientes, eliminando el sabor amargo. Se siente avergonzado y se encamina a la habitación, esta a oscuras, pero hay luna llena y la luz entra tenue, ve a Loki recostado en la litera de abajo, Thor se rasca la nuca, y trepa a la suya.

No sabe porque, pero no quiere dormir, múltiples pensamientos le asaltan, y permanece en vigilia, sabedor de que Loki también esta consciente.

**V.**

_Your skin,  
oh yeah your skin and bones,  
turn into something beautiful,  
and you know,  
for you id bleed myself dry,  
for you id bleed myself dry.  
It's true,  
look how they shine for you…_

Tiene calor, no… no es calor, es frio. Sabe que Loki se enojara, pero baja de la litera, y se acuesta al lado de su hermano, que esta de espaldas, le abraza por detrás, sintiendo el pequeño cuerpo tensarse.

-¿Qué haces?

Thor aspira suavemente el olor a champú del cabello negro, le hace cosquillas en la nariz.

-Tengo frio.

-Saca otra sabana y cúbrete- Ríe contra la piel, que se eriza-¡No hagas eso!

Thor encuentra la mano de Loki y las entrelaza, siente como Loki ahora esta genuinamente confundido.

-¿Estas bien?

Thor esta ocupado acariciando la delgada mano, no, no está bien, es algo raro que no puede explicar, y que no trata de explicar, Loki presiente que pasa algo raro, mas allá del hecho de que ya no habían dormido asi desde hace mucho tiempo. Thor suelta la mano y Loki se gira lentamente, al instante los verdes ojos se topan con los suyos, no sabe que él lo que Loki ve en ellos, porque de repente tiene esa cara, un cara que pone cuando lo abraza o le dice que lo quiere.

-No, no lo estoy- Se inclina hacia el menor, despacio, siente la respiración sobre sus labios, roza los finos de Loki, y ambos no saben porque dejaron de respirar, Thor entonces deposita un beso, suave, nunca ha dado un beso tan suave, y nunca había sentido aquello al dar un beso, cierra los ojos porque lo que siente de repente es tan fuerte que lo deja aturdido, mueve un poco los labios, algo importante dentro de él requiere ser saciado, y ya no es suficiente aquello.

A penas saca un poco la lengua, delinea el labio inferior, no sabe porque Loki corresponde abriendo tímidamente la boca, pero se alegra, invade gentil la cavidad, Loki tiembla sobre la cama, encuentra la suave lengua y juguetea con ella, el contacto es abrasador, y Thor empieza a pensar que tal vez sigue borracho, son muchas sensaciones.

La saliva de Loki es tan dulce como el, Thor piensa que podría pasarse una eternidad solo besándolo, tal vez en serio este ebrio, se separa un poco y abre los ojos, ve con ternura como Loki también los tiene cerrados, y cuando siente la ausencia comienza a abrirlos poco a poco, el corazón se acelera, nunca había visto aquellas orbes esmeraldas tan hermosas como en ese instante, vidriosas, y que le miran con miedo y mil emociones mas.

Esta a punto de hablar, pero Thor lo impide, lleva su mano izquierda a la nuca, le atrae y vuelve al ataque, esta vez mas atrevido, muerde un poco y Loki saca un gemido, uno tan silencioso, como todo lo que sale de su boca, parece que eso lo trae a la realidad porque pone sus manitas en el pecho de Thor y trata de empujar, Thor nota su temblor y eso le emociona, apura el beso, succionando un poco y capturando los labios, poco a poco Loki deja de luchar sus manos descansan sin empuje en el cuerpo del rubio, se vuelven a separar, Thor empieza a maldecir aquella distancia que se ha erguido sobre ellos al momento de buscar oxigeno.

-Thor…- La voz de Loki corta la oscuridad, esta descompuesta por lo que sucede, Thor se incorpora un poco, nota como la luz de la luna vuelve mas blanca la piel del ojiverde, le acaricia una mejilla, despacio, Loki cierra de nuevo los ojos, tiene un hermoso rubor en las mejillas.

Thor por primera vez agradece a los dioses y al destino, porque Loki no es su hermano, por primera vez entiende que eso puede ser una gran ventaja.

**VI.**

_I, I, I, will battle for the sun, sun, sun._

_And I, I, I won´t stop until I´m done, done, done._

_You, you, you are getting in the way, way, way._

_And I, I, I have nothing left to say, say, say._

_Dream brother, my killer, my lover._

_Dream brother, my killer, my lover._

Tiene las manos de Loki en su cuello, esta en una posición incomoda, no puede erguirse por completo si no quiere un golpe en la cabeza, malditas literas, le sostiene de la cintura, con un brazo porque el otro tentonea la piel que tiene a disposición, ¿Cómo llegaron a aquello? No saben, solo entienden que Loki aprendió muy rápido el arte de besar al rubio, y de volverlo loco en el proceso, y ya no era suficiente, ¿desde cuando tenían todo aquello guardado?

Thor dirige una mano debajo de la parte superior del pijama, el primer contacto y Loki gime en su oído, Thor jadea, sabe que Loki no lo hace intencionalmente, y por eso mismo encuentra sus acciones de lo más seductoras.

No es la primera vez de Thor, esa fue ya algún par de años, con una chica algo mayor, su nombre era Jane Foster, y era linda, y Thor ya se veía lo suficientemente grande como para pasar por un chico de 16, esto, claro esta, es completamente diferente, no es una chica, es un chico, y no es cualquiera, es aquel con el que creció y compartió juegos y aventuras, aquel que creía se hermano, y que no importa cuantos años tenga, siempre se vera como un niño, tímido y enclenque.

Busca bajo la ropa, encuentra los pezones, los acaricia y el cuerpo se retuerce, Thor esta demasiado excitado par procesar lo que pasa, quiere sentir la piel del cuello, fragante y fácil de marcar, trata de no morder para que Loki no tenga que dar explicaciones.

Las respiraciones son erráticas, Thor le desabrocha la pijama a Loki, saliva y se siente en un sueño, se inclina para besar la piel del pecho, busca con la boca los pezones rosados y erectos, lame y mordisquea un poco, lo suficiente como para que Loki grite ansioso. Thor se posiciona en medio de las delgadas piernas y las acaricia sobre la ropa, vuelve a crear un camino húmedo, las manos también se mueven ávidas, mientras Loki se aferra con fuerza a los hombros, Thor siente que toda la habitación arde y ellos son la causa de aquel fuego, Loki trata de desabrochar su camiseta para dormir, lucha con los botones, bendito el momento en que Loki escogió aquella ropa para el. Thor gentil se detiene y ayuda a Loki a desvestirlo parcialmente, se ven a los ojos, tan profundo, que da miedo.

Se ve el pecho desnudo de Thor, tan bien hecho que no hay duda que cuando llegue la adultez será uno de aquellos que ves en la calle e inevitablemente volteas. Loki toca tímido, recorre con los delgados dedos las formas del rubio, Thor agradece el haber entrado al equipo de futbol americano de su escuela, gime ronco cada vez que el menor pasa curioso las manos roza los botones oscuros de Thor, y se deleita.

-No… no lo hagas, no quiero…mmm- Thor no término de decir lo que no quiere, porque mueve el cuerpo y hay una fricción, una dolorosa fricción y a la vez tan placentera que manda al diablo todo, aquel movimiento miembro contra cuerpo fue un detonante.

Ansioso zafa con fuerza el pantalón aprieta con fuerza los muslos de Loki, recorre las piernas, Loki colapsa en la cama, su miembro erguido delata su condición, y Thor ya esta duro bajo el pantalón que comienza a ser molesto.

-Loki… Loki- El aludido se esfuerza por enfocar la mirada, Thor nunca había entendido a que se refería Tony con la palabra "erótico", ahora cae en cuenta que para el, es Loki buscando aire, con los ojos semicerrados y observándole, embriagado en sensaciones-Loki, relájate, relájate…

El chico no entiende de que habla, hasta que Thor sin tiempo que perder alza un poco sus caderas y mientras con una mano se sostiene de la parte superior de la litera, con la otra baja la ropa inferior, pantalón y boxers, lo suficiente para liberar su miembro duro y con algo de pre seminal sobresaliendo, Loki aparta la mirada, pero el rojo de sus mejillas le delata.

Thor se ayuda un poco con el liquido y abre lo mas suave posible las piernas de Loki, su voz llega asustada, pero deseosa.

-Espera… haz, hazlo con cuidado.- Thor se inclina y le roba un beso, penetra lo mas delicado que puede, pero sabe que duele por la cara de Loki, se muerde los labios para no gritar, y cierra los ojos, aun asi unas lagrimas rebeldes escapan de la comisura de los ojos, empapando las espesas pestañas negras, y resbalando por la blanca mejilla, Thor se ayuda agarrándose de la parte superior de la cama, mientras con la otra sostiene firme la cadera de Loki, cuando entra por completo se inclina para limpiar con sus labios las lagrimas, Loki solloza y respira con dificultad, Thor espera, y esa espera se vuelve un infierno, Loki es tan estrecho, ahoga su miembro y el no moverse empieza a enloquecerlo. Siente una mano en su mejilla, dirige sus orbes celestes y ve como el menor le mira con una pequeña sonrisa, señal de que puede continuar.

Comienza lento, dando pequeñas embestidas que son recompensadas con jadeos, se entierra profundo y Loki en busca de mas contacto entrelaza las piernas en la cintura de Thor, una mano esta firmemente aferrada a las sabanas, empieza a subir el ritmo y sabe que hizo algo bien cuando Loki se arquea y gime su nombre, muy alto, resuena el eco de aquella voz, Thor ríe bajo y vuelve a acometer una y otra vez, Loki cierra los ojos, pero Thor no puede, se graba cada gesto de Loki, su imagen se queda grabada en su retina, entrelaza una mano con la del otro, y sube aun mas las embestidas, mas frenéticas, tiene que seguir sosteniéndose si no quiere caer por las sensaciones sobre el frágil cuerpo de Loki, quien dirige una mano a su miembro, es lo único que puede hacer, porque el placer es desbordante y ambos están tan próximos al orgasmo que se masturba, no han dejado de repetir el nombre ajeno, Thor comienza a sentir un cosquilleo familiar en el bajo vientre.

-Lo… nghh… Loki, te… ahh… te quiero.

Loki se abraza a su cuello y susurra un "Yo también" roto por que le tiembla la voz, pronto explota y mancha a ambos, se contrae tan fuerte que Thor termina también, su semilla dentro de Loki, quien siente el escozor mezclado con el placer.

Se observan por un largo rato, Thor aun no sale del menor, tratan de encontrara las palabras necesarias que expresen lo que acaba de pasar, pero al diablo, Thor sabe que eso fue todo, adiós relación de hermanos, a final de cuenta y como bien dice Loki, si siquiera lo son, sale con cuidado y besa lánguido a Loki, quien lucha por mantenerse despierto, ambos saben lo perfecto que fue aquello y aunque les gustaría dormir, tienen que asearse, asi que Thor ayuda a incorporarse al ojiverde que le acusa con una mirada fulminante por el dolor en su espalda baja.

Después de un rato, se vuelven a acostar juntos, a Frigga no se la hará raro.

-¿Asi de mal estuvo la fiesta?

-¿Qué?

Loki suspiro, agotado.

-Como para haber llegado a casa, significa que estuvo fatal, y para hacer lo que hicimos, significa que fue peor que fatal…

-Hicimos lo que hicimos porque ambos sabemos lo que sentimos, o bueno, no se tu, por mi parte estoy bastante seguro.

-¿Ósea que ya no tendrás novia?

Thor rio escandalosamente, y recargo su cabeza en la de Loki.

-Si, algo asi, también significa ya no mas Sigyn.

-No es mi novia.

-Pero ella quiere serlo.

Loki alzo la mirada serio.

-Pero yo no…

Después de un rato, y de acordar que tendrían "novias" para que Frigga no sospechara, ambos se durmieron, tratando de encontrar una forma prudente para estar juntos.

Thor y Loki eran unos niños, aunque ambos dijeran lo contrario, y sin embargo entendieron que aquel sentimiento de pertenencia y amor lo llevarían para siempre.

**VII.**

_Said-a, I don't care just a-what you think,__  
__As long as it's about me, you said-a__  
__I don't care just what you think,__  
__As long as it's about me, you said-a__  
__I don't care (I don't care)__  
__You said I don't care (I don't care)__  
__Said I don't care,__  
__I don't care__  
__I don't care (I don't care), I said-a__  
__I don't care_

-¡ODINSON!- Thor asomo la cabeza con el cepillo de dientes en la boca, curioso por el repentino grito, pronto algo se fue a estrellar a su cara, se lo quito con la mano libre y observo una camisa verde desgarrada de algunas partes, Loki le miraba furioso- ¡Quieres decirme porque tu maldito perro rompió MI camiseta favorita?

Thor trato de explicarse, pero con el cepillo aun entre sus labios, era difícil, noto como Loki se enojaba aun mas, entro rápido al baño y escupió enjuago hasta que no quedaron rastros de dentífrico.

Salió y esta vez no era solo Loki quien le veía, si no Hulk, el labrador que había encontrado abandonado y había llevado al apartamento, los ojos verdes le miraban reprochando el comportamiento del animal que traía las orejas agachadas.

-Oh vamos Loki, ¡es un perro! ¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿Doblarla y ponerla en su lugar?

-Déjate de bromas Odinson, y solo para informarte, me compraras otra, idéntica a esa, ¿entendiste?

Thor se acercó agachándose y acariciando al animal, Loki se cruzo de brazos bufando exasperado.

-Si, si, lo que digas, pero perdónalo ¿si?

El menor le dirigió una mirada asesina, ambos, perro y dueño le miraban suplicantes.

-Eres un idiota…- Pero bajo la mano acariciando el suave pelaje, y como si no quisiera perder su toque agrego- ¡Si se vuelve a repetir te saco a ti, y al perro!

Thor rio y se incorporo besando a Loki, cuando se separaron Loki salió hacia la cocina, para preparar el desayuno, al poco rato ambos hombres y Hulk comían platicando sobre la reunión que tenían en la noche con sus amigos, organizada, como siempre, por Stark.

-Por cierto, esto esta riquísimo Loki.

El ojiverde sonrió arrogante.

-Por supuesto, ¿Crees que todos cocinamos tan mal como tu?- Thor asintió sonriendo- A propósito, Frigga llamo, dice que esta disponible mañana.

-Bien, ¿A dónde la llevaremos?

-No lo se, sabes que le gusta la comida italiana.

Thor quería hacer pasar un buen rato a su madre, después de la muerte de Odín ella no salía mucho a distraerse.

Terminaron y después de un rato salieron hacia el estacionamiento. Loki trabajaba en relaciones internacionales, en la empresa de Tony, y Thor junto a Steve en la policía.

Como siempre, Thor dejaba a Loki y de allí él se encaminaba al trabajo.

-Pasado mañana, pide permiso con Tony para faltar…

Loki asintió, no era un día especialmente importante para el mundo, y nadie sabia por qué ese día era importante para ellos, porque no sabían que aquel día fue cuando Thor y Loki se encontraron por primera vez, siendo a penas unos niños, y cambiando para siempre su relación de "hermanos adoptados" a pareja.

Llegaron y Loki se despidió con un beso.

-Te veo al rato, recuerda que salgo a las siete.

Loki estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando Thor le atrajo en un beso más salvaje y demandante.

-Te amo.

Loki le miro alzando una ceja oscura, y salió, antes de cerrar la puerta bajo la atenta mirada de Thor, esbozo una sonrisa.

-Yo también te amo.

**/**

**:DDDD**


End file.
